1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display apparatus with low manufacturing costs by reducing the number of masks, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
An organic light-emitting display apparatus includes an organic light-emitting device including a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic light-emitting layer disposed between the hole injection electrode and the electron injection electrode. The organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-luminous type display apparatus that emits light when electrons of the electron injection electrode and holes of the hole injection electrode combine in the organic light-emitting layer to generate excitons and when the generated excitons are dropped from an excited state to a ground state.
Since the organic light-emitting display apparatus of a self-luminous type display apparatus does not need a back light source, the organic light-emitting display apparatus operates with a low voltage and is thin and lightweight. Since the organic light-emitting display apparatus has excellent characteristics in viewing angles, contrast, and response times, the organic light-emitting display apparatus is applied to various apparatuses, for example, a personal portable device, such as an MP3 player and a smart phone, and a TV.
Since manufacturing costs are reduced, demands for the organic light-emitting display apparatus with a high resolution have increased.